A wide variety of sonar systems have been in evolving developmental stages for years. Some are more particularly adaptable for submersibles and others for surface going vessels. The resolution and the images presented to an operator permit the undersea location of larger objects. Miniaturization of some undersea sonars has tended to adversely affect resolution. In an effort to achieve more acceptable operational characteristics, systems have projected and received higher frequencies to produce more detailed acoustic images of smaller objects. Unfortunately, these transducer and hydrophone combinations, while giving a somewhat more acceptable degree of resolution, are far too burdensome and complicated for a free-swimming diver working under covert conditions. Synthesizers and multiplexing techniques have been tried, yet they fall short of the acoustic resolution of porpoises and dolphins. The broadband signals which contain higher frequency components are radiated by these marine mammals to enable them to catch prey and to avoid underwater obstacles under zero visibility conditions. Thus, there is a continuing need for a diver carried device utilizing the high frequency picturing capability of marine mammals to provide a higher degree of resolution under adverse conditions of visibility.